Carshare
by LolaGirl14
Summary: So I loved the BBC show recently and just thought I would add Molly and Charles to the mix. Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

Charles sat-nav told him to take a left and park. He drove into the road parking his car outside a block of flats and honked the horn. It was Monday morning, it was raining and he was in a bad mood. He blamed his boss for that; an experiment Jeff Marshall had said, it will improve employee moral. Funny that he was not participating in the _Carshare_ program and it definitely wasn't improving Charles moral. He didn't understand why the company wanted to do this nor did he understand why his boss had volunteered him. He didn't believe that driving to work with someone you barely knew was going to improve employee moral.

He saw someone walking towards him she waved and smiled as she got closer to the car. Molly Dawes he didn't talk to her much they worked on different floors, different worlds he was the man with a corner office she worked in a cube. He knew her name, everyone knew Molly she was popular and always cheerful; even first thing in the morning which infuriated him. He was without doubt a miserable sod until he'd had at least two cups of coffee.

'Morning Mr James, thanks for picking me up. Its really exciting the whole carshare thing eh?' Molly hopped into the car and dropped her bag on the floor. She gave him a big smile and reached for the seatbelt.

He shrugged as she settled herself. 'Yeah I guess and no problem Molly.' He waited for her to buckle up and drove out of her cul-de-sac. As he headed towards the main road he turned the radio back on she would probably think he was rude by doing that. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to provide some sort of motivational discussion points for the drive. Sophie in HR had not given them an in-depth overview for car-sharing. He realised he hadn't said good morning and that she probably thought he was a bloody rude bugger. He looked at her quickly taking his eyes off the road for a second. She was reading something on her phone and was smiling at whatever it was.

He gripped the wheel annoyed. He hadn't wanted to talk to her but he didn't think she would be the same. He knew people talked about him being aloof and not very friendly. It wasn't that he didn't want to join in he just didn't get involved he preferred keeping his distance. He never went to employee events after work it just didn't work getting to know people when you were their boss. How could you fire someone if you had been out at the pub with them the week before.

A song he knew came on the radio and he began singing quietly almost forgetting he was not alone. He stopped as he heard giggling from his passenger. He turned his head raising an eyebrow as he caught Molly's eye. 'Mr James I never knew you could sing, you should come out with us when we do karaoke night.'

Charles snorted. 'I don't think so, not really my scene.' He stopped at a traffic light and turned to face Molly as she spoke again.

'You're a bit grumpy in the mornings aren't you?'

He threw his head back and laughed. 'I'm not a fully functioning CFO until I've had at least two cups of coffee.'

'Hmmm teabag does me. Don't drink coffee cant stand the taste of it.'

'Ah you don't know what you're missing Miss Dawes.' He gave her a smile as the lights changed and he drove on.

'So this whole car-share lark was it your idea?'

'Nope'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah why wouldn't I be?'

'Right well I don't know Mr James as I don't know you very well. But, you seem to be in a mood or something'

Charles sighed it wasn't her fault was it? He was just being a jerk again. 'Sorry Molly I'm just not in a good mood today had a rather tense weekend and well.' He stopped talking why was he telling her this? He didn't know her and he had just been about to spill his private life.

He was stationary in traffic and knew she was watching him. He turned quickly. 'What?'

She laughed. Oh she had a great laugh he didn't think he had ever heard it before, he liked it. 'Well, its just like I heard you were a grumpy sod but I thought to myself nah anyone who can smile like that at Dot in the canteen cant be all bad. Now I'm not so sure.' She was smiling as she looked at him and he felt himself blush.

Someone hooted a horn and he looked around the traffic was moving. What was wrong with him? _Focus up man_ he told himself.

'So do you want to talk about it?' He shook his head as he realised she was speaking to him. 'Sorry what?'

'I said did you want to talk about it? Whatever put you in a bad mood and is ruining my drive in the poshest car I ever been in.'

He ran a hand through his hair, the one thing he never did was talk to people about his private life. But there was something about the young woman sat next to him who was now studying him that made him want to share what was bugging him.

'Huh well, are you married Molly?'

'Me, nah i'm 20 what would I wanna do that for? Me Mum she has 7 kids including me. I am working to get out of there and get some peace and quiet. Don't wanna spoil it by having some prannet hogging the remote.'

'Right well stick to that. Marriage is shit, divorce is worse and ex wives are the sporn of the earth.' He took a deep breath that had felt good to say. He heard her take a breath before she spoke again. He didn't take his eyes off the road just kept looking straight ahead even though he was stopped again. This was the longest drive to work bloody rush hour.

'Right I get it, I did hear you spilt up an that. Didn't realise you got divorced. You got kids yeah?'

He nodded. 'One, Sam thats what kicked off this weekend. I want to take him to Florida in the summer. Do Disney and everything she is saying no. I don't understand it, so we had a blazing row yesterday she is just being an incredible bitch.' He stopped. 'Sorry over share and totally inappropriate.'

'It's okay Mr James, honestly. Sometimes its good to talk and I wont tell anyone you should hear some of the stuff that people tell me in confidence.'

He looked at her intrigued. 'Like what?'

She wagged a finger. 'It wouldn't be in confidence if I blabbed to you eh?'

'Point taken so thats why I'm in a mood that and the whole carshare thing and I just need some bloody coffee.'

'Blimey you got a lot of troubles mate. Lets see if we can sort it out in the next what, 10 minutes?'

He laughed. She was funny he realised that his bad mood had gone, he was actually enjoying his drive to work. He heard a song come on the radio and turned it up.

'I love this one. Don't go breaking my heart. He was singing and knew she was giggling next to him but he didn't care. He looked across at her and winked noticing she blushed as he did so.

When the song finished Molly spoke. 'So I cant help much on the ex wife stuff. My take is that perhaps she is jealous you want to do this and she aint involved or going. The carshare well I think its a great idea. I don't have to stand at the bus stop in the rain plus I get to sit in a posh car to work thats nice. And secretly I think you get the program, from what I hear if you don't like something you wont do it. So….. you tell me if I'm wrong. Plus I'm not so bad.'

Charles raised an eyebrow as he glanced over. 'You think.'

'Ha bloody cheek. It's only day one.'

'Yeah, yeah it could have been much worse I could have ended up with Dylan Smith telling me how great it is to be Welsh for forty minutes twice a day.'

'Exactly! You should be thanking me to be honest. I saved your life.'

He chuckled at the last statement and swung the car into the employee car park. He headed towards the basement.

Molly clapped her hands and squealed. 'Ooh I forgot you get to park in the posh bit, how lardy di dah.'

'I never really think about it, its just a car park. But if the lifts ever stopped i'd be stuffed to get up to the tenth floor I know that.'

'You'd be okay you've got long legs an that they can probably go quite fast erm, you know at running an stuff.' He noticed her blushing again as she fumbled for her bag and smiled to himself she was pretty, sweet he hadn't really noticed that before.

'I do know yes. Now Miss Dawes this is not a full service ride.'

Her head jerked up. 'What?'

'I mean I'm not opening the door for you so hop out and lets go.'

'Oh right yeah of course.'

Riding up in the lift they didn't speak and as the doors opened on the fourth floor Molly stepped out. She stopped and turned back to him a quizzical look on her face. He stood there smiling at her oblivious suddenly to anyone around him.

She spoke quietly. 'Er Mr James what time do we leave tonight.'

'Oh yes right.' Charles gave a cough as he tried to focus on his day, it was hard when those big green eyes were staring at him. How had he never noticed them before. 'Right lets say 6 I've got a conference call at 5.'

She smiled as she spoke back. 'Great i'll see you at the car then. Have a good day Mr James.' She turned again and walked away. The lift doors began to close and before he knew it he had pushed past people to stop them closing and jumped out.

He called her and she turned. 'Its Charles okay.' She flashed him a brilliant smile and nodded before disappearing around the corner. He stepped back into the lift realising he now had an audience. He didn't care he moved to the side and stood there with a big grin on his face.

Carshare was going to be okay in fact it was going to be better than okay. He looked at his watch 6pm could not come quick enough….


	2. Chapter 2

Charles pulled the car outside Molly's block of flats and waited for her to appear. He couldn't see her and looked impatiently around wondering what was holding her up. He had told her if she wanted a lift today to be ready for 7am as he had an early meeting. He was not going to be late for that.

'Five more minutes Molly Dawes.' He muttered half under his breath.

He saw her appear and walk quickly towards the car. She was carrying a box and as she approached the car she stopped and turned away. 'I don't have time for this Molly. Just get in the bloody car.'

She swung to face him holding out a cupcake with one candle lit and as she opened the door she began singing. 'Happy one month carshare anniversary to us.'

Charles burst out laughing and she smiled whilst singing. 'Molly Dawes you are bloody hilarious, now get in the car before anyone sees you.'

'No, I can't you need to blow out the candle with me and make a wish.'

'Don't be stupid just get in.' She stood glaring at him bent down as she looked in. 'Nope, make a wish and blow the candle out.'

He sat staring at her as she stood defiantly by the car door. He knew he had no choice and reluctantly undid his seat belt leaning towards her to blow the candle out. As he did he caught a waft of her perfume and thoughts on what to wish for was made very easy. As he pursed his lips to blow the candle out he caught her eye and gave her a wink. He knew she would blush and get flustered he liked that although he could never admit that. He was sure there was something in the employee code of conduct about it. Probably constituted sexual harassment or something.

She stepped back to remove the candle and jumped into the car handing him the box with the cupcake. 'This is for you I made it last night.'

He took the box touched that she had thought of him when 99% of the time he was a grumpy sod in the car. He couldn't admit it but the last few weeks had been a real tonic for him.

'So how was the weekend Molly lets hear all the details of a young girl about town.'

'Ha me nah. You know I'm saving for me flat deposit. Cant afford to go out although I did meet some of the guys from marketing on Saturday night. Smurf's birthday drinks. Blimey that lot can knock it back.'

'You went to meet Smurf. Right I understand.'

He gripped the steering wheel as he navigated the road ahead. Why was he so annoyed? As if picking up on his mood change Molly spoke.

'Nothing happened.'

'What?'

'With Smurf nothing happened he's just a friend.'

'What you telling me for?'

'You just seem like annoyed and I don't like you being unhappy with me. Nothing happened with Smurf or anyone else for that matter.'

'Sorry I don't know what's wrong with me.'

'Did you have another row with Rebecca?'

He nodded and glanced down at her briefly. How did she know him so well? He looked back at the road hoping the lights stayed green. Let him get to the office quickly he had made a fool of himself behaving like a lovesick schoolboy.

'Listen its none of my business I know that but I don't mind you venting if it gets it out go your system. Would hate to see poor Dot missing out on a smile from you later.'

Charles laughed. 'Oh Molly Dawes what am I gonna do with you?'

Molly smiled back at him. She had a good idea of what to say but thought it best to keep quiet she knew the code of conduct like the back of her hand and she would be contravening pages 1-27.

Molly had had a terrible weekend, she realised that Smurf and his mates were really too OTT for her taste. Was she changing that a night out boozing with mates was suddenly so distasteful? She couldn't understand why Smurf had got so upset when she had announced at midnight she was heading home and she couldn't understand why Charles was so upset she had been out with the marketing team over the weekend.

She briefly looked at Charles as he drove them to work. She had been so happy this morning two days of not seeing him and she had begun to go a bit stir crazy. She couldn't tell a soul that she was having some sort of crush on the CFO. Oh it had happened to everyone at some point she knew that. He was drop dead gorgeous and charming. But, he was very serious about his job and the business. Never getting involved with anyone since his divorce, never even being mentioned until the carshare program had started.

Molly thought back to that first day when he had called her from the lift telling her to call him Charles. Mary in Operations had made a point of stopping by Molly's by cube to announce to anyone who would listen that _the CFO had the hots for Molls._ She had felt the flush rising from her neck until she knew she was bright red and all her co-workers had stopped what they were doing. Baz who worked in the cube next to her had jumped up.

'Molly and the bossman sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

'Shut up you prannet, don't start saying things like that. And he's not my boss.'

'Oh Moll's you got it bad, but don't worry its happened to all of us at one point or another. You'll get over it.' Mary had patted her on the shoulder laughing as she walked away with Baz following still singing his stupid song.

 _Stupid bloody people._ Head down for the rest of the day Molly ignored Baz and after lunch he got bored of no reaction so gave up. She had known if she rose to the bait it would only fuel the gossip. She had heard people in the canteen at lunch sniggering about Charles James calling her as she exited the lift. After a couple of days people had stopped talking. She heard he had called a couple of people into his office and given them a dressing down for gossiping. But she still remembered the smile he had given her as he told her to call him by his first name, it had lifted her spirit that day and since then she had looked forward to getting to and from work.

She turned to look at him and he happened to be looking at her at the same time. She dropped her gaze quickly and swung her head back to looking out the window. She knew she would miss him next week he was taking two weeks holiday and was taking his son on a canal barge holiday having not been allowed to take him to Florida. Rebecca sounded like a real cow and she knew if she was married to him there was no way she would ever treat him badly. _Married to him get a grip woman! As if….._

She smiled thinking back to the day they had chosen a barge holiday….

'Right so lets think a really exciting holiday for two boys.'

'Steady on Dawes I'm not a boy.'

'Ha you know what I mean.'

'Not sure I do but carry on.'

'Right so camping is definitely out? I mean its such fun I loved going camping as a kid getting out of the city, fresh air an that.'

'Molly I don't do camping. For a start my hair would probably go frizzy and….' He turned as she started giggling.

'What?'

'Nothing its just funny thinking of you with frizzy hair. I mean you've got nice hair an that so, erm.'

He smiled as she flustered over her words and she had shut up quickly.

'Next suggestion Dawes.'

'Right what about hiring a camper van and driving around Wales or something.'

'No driving I spend enough time in the car as it is, and it does my head in.'

'Oh thanks.'

'I don't mean in relation to you Molly. You are like the best part my day.'

He had looked at her as he spoke and although she had tried to speak no words came out and so she had dropped her gaze looking at her hands sitting in her lap. The lights had changed and he had driven off. There had been silence in the car for a few minutes until she spoke again.

'Okay I've got it. A barge holiday. I read something online a while ago Harrison Ford did a barge holiday here, he loved it. Lots of fresh air, water, big barge some of them are like really luxurious.'

'Oh well if its good enough for Harrison its good enough for me.'

'Right I will google it when I get to the office and send you some stuff.'

'Hmmmm doing personal stuff in work time Molly I may need to reprimand you on that.'

'Oh I, well I can look tonight and print it out.'

'I'm joking Molly. Wow you are very serious today. That would be a great help thanks.' He had reached across the car and squeezed her hands before flicking the volume up on the radio to sing along to Cherish by Madonna. _Cherish the thought of always having you by my side…_

Molly knew he was looking at her as he sang and she reluctantly turned her head she was flushed and confused by him touching her, it had sent a jolt through her body. Had he felt it too?

He was smiling as he sang and nodded his head towards the radio so she knew she would have to join in. _Romeo and Juliet they never felt this way I bet_ … As she sang she drifted off to a beach singing the song to Charles as they swam in the ocean and danced on the beach. Charles in a pair of trunks throwing his head back to shake the sea off. Smiling at her as he held her hand and sang to her.

She was brought back to reality quickly she felt Charles breath on her face as he sang ' _Who._ ' Knowing she had to sing the ' _You'_ part she turned towards him and stopped their faces were millimetres apart. Neither of them moved and Madonna had to sing on her own as time stood still. His brown eyes searched hers as he studied her and she sat dumbstruck unable to look away. A car horn sounded and Charles coughed moving quickly to look around and put the car in gear driving off from the traffic lights. Molly took a breath and as the song finished up; She sang to herself.' _Give me faith, give me joy, my boy I will always cherish you._ '

'Molly come back to me.'

'What, sorry.'

'I said I'm starting a committee for employee of the month and i'd like you to be part of it.'

'Oh right yes sure.'

'You okay?'

'Yes, why wouldn't I be?'

'Oh I don't know sorry for speaking.' Charles turned up the volume on the radio. Reach was playing. One of his favourites they normally did the hands in the air together laughing when people gave them odd looks. A wry smile hovered over his lips and he turned quickly to look at her. She was gazing out the window. He didn't know what he had said or done and right now he didn't know how to lift the mood so he stayed silent.

Pulling into the carpark he knew he would need to say something he turned the engine off but Molly was out of the car before he could say anything. He watched her walk quickly to the lifts and disappear.

'What on earth did I bloody do?'

 ** _So I hadn't intended doing anymore chapters but to be honest the reviews blew me away so I thought I would give it a shot and see if I could produce another one._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed. xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Charles was leaning against the car his long legs crossed loosely at the ankles, his arms folded tightly across his chest. His face was worried and stuck in a frown as he watched Molly walk across the car park. Her head was down she had obviously spotted him as she exited the lift.

It had been a bad week. A big deal for the company was hanging on by tenterhooks and his boss had given him hassle about being away for the next two weeks. Letting him know in no uncertain terms that he should be available to jump on a conference call if required. But, the worst part of his week was trying not to look at him as she approached the car.

He had tried everything to lift her mood. He felt he had asked enough times what had changed on Monday but, he was stumped. People called him a moody sod but Molly well he could learn a lot from her. She took being sent to coventry to a whole new level.

He stepped towards her and blocked her path. She walked straight into him and he put his arms out to steady her as she smacked into his chest and ricocheted backwards. She jumped away shaking off his arms.

'What?'

'You might gonna need to give me a clue Molly.'

'A clue? What for?'

'Well here's the thing, I really don't know. Care to enlighten me?'

He looked around the carpark before tipping her face up, his fingers cupping her chin. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

'Molly, please tell me what have I done?'

'Nothing, its nothing you did okay.' She tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't release her.

'Huh, okay the thing is, its Friday the last time we had any sort of decent conversation was Monday morning. If I've upset you need to tell me I'm away for two weeks and I don't want us to fall out.'

'Right sorry its fine Charles if you must know its my time of the month, and I feel like shit thats it now can we go home.'

With that she walked past him and got into the car.

He stood there running his fingers through his hair completed baffled. He didn't know what had happened. But he knew, in fact he was pretty sure he was the cause of it.

Molly couldn't speak if she did she knew she would cry. This week had just been the worst. What had started out as fun had now become like a nightmare. She didn't know why she had got herself into such a state and now she felt embarrassed, stupid and displaying the behaviour of a school girl. She'd tried to see if she could come off the carshare program this week but Sophie in HR would have none of it.

Should she just say something? She'd had her chance just then. His long fingers turning her face towards him she'd almost stretched up and kissed him in the car park. His head had been lowered as he spoke to her searching her face for anything that might give him a clue as to what was up. It would have been so easy to curl her arms around his neck and pull his head down to hers. _Get a bloody grip Dawes_ she told herself. _Need to hold it together._

'What, sorry.'

'I just said I'm going to miss our time together whilst I'm away. Its fun hearing the latest on Kim Kardashian and Kanye. To be honest I'm not sure I can cope without hearing about their exploits for two weeks. You might gonna need to send me a daily update.'

'Really?' Molly turned towards him.

'Yes, really.'

She lowered her head fiddling with her phone. 'Erm well I guess I could do that. If you really want a gossip update.'

'I do. And can you do me a favour? Check on Dot her husband's not well at the moment so if it gets worse let me know okay.'

She nodded. _I am such a cow here I am behaving like a lovesick moody schoolgirl and he is worrying about Dot. I am such a muppet._

'Molly!'

'Yes I'm right here no need to shout.'

'Well you weren't answering me. So what do you think? Could you do it?'

'What do I think? Can I do what?'

'Bloody hell.'

She watched him run his fingers through his hair an exasperated look crossed over his face. 'I said any chance you can pop into my flat and water the plants, pick up the mail that sort of thing.'

'Erm, well I guess I could do. Isn't there anyone else who could do it?'

'No my parents are in Lake Garda, my sister lives too far away and there is no way I'd let any of my friends in there alone.'

'Guess that just leaves me then. Ok I'll do it I spose.'

'Brilliant I'll email you the codes and stuff, do you have a personal email?'

She nodded. 'Yes I'll write it down for you.'

'Write your mobile number down as well will you. Erm just in case I need to call you, for well some er flat related stuff.'

She pulled a pen out of her bag jotting everything down and handing the paper across to him. He took it quickly pushing it into his trouser pocket.

'Right Molly Dawes as it's our last drive can we please see whats on the radio and have a good singsong. Lets end the week as we started it eh?' He looked over at her his eyes hopeful searching her face for a sign, that her mood was going to lift.

She smiled softly and gave a shrug. 'You're the boss lets do it.'

He gave her a grin and hit the on switch. The radio sprung into life and Wham filled the car.

'Ooh I love this one. Wake me up before you go go.'

Molly giggled as he started swaying and clapping his hands. ' _Cuddle up baby move in tight, we'll go dancing tomorrow night.'_

The lights were red the car stationary as he carried on singing. Molly felt a blush rising knowing the words that he was going to sing and he was turning towards her as he continued singing.

 _'_ _Its cold out there, but its warm in bed. They can dance we'll stay home instead._ '

She took a breath raising her eyes to his. _Its now or never Molly_ she told herself _just be bloody brave throw caution to the wind_. She locked eyes with him willing him to see what she was feeling and he saw it, his eyes darkened and narrowing as he gazed back at her. Molly gave him her best _I fancy you thats why I'm in a mood look;_ She hoped he understood what she was trying to convey, it took all her will power not to throw herself across the car at him.

A car horn sounded interrupting the moment and breaking the charged atmosphere that had sprung up between them. The news came on the radio giving her time to gather her thoughts. Her hands shook as she thought back to that moment his eyes locked on hers. He'd felt it too she was sure of it.

Charles parked the car in front of Molly's block of flats switching off the engine quickly. He turned to her as he undid his seat belt his fingers running through his hair, not sure what to say. So he'd figured out what had been causing her mood all week and was blindsided by the realisation.

'Right, so I, erm guess I'll see you in two weeks.'

She nodded a shy smile hovering around her lips. 'Yep I guess so.'

'So.' He sat there watching her hands as she twisted them around in her lap. He reached over weaving his fingers through hers. The sun beaming through the car windows as they sat there hands entwined.

She spoke quietly to him. 'Come back to me.'

He looked at her wanting to say much more but simply said. 'I will don't worry.'

A knock at the window broke the spell and he moved away quickly as someone Molly knew tried to get her attention. She gathered her things and opened the car door quickly climbing out. She leaned into the car her voice lowering so her friend wouldn't hear. 'Have a great holiday Charles don't think about work an that.'

'Molly, I, I don't want to go.'

'Go, I well I need a bloody stick of rock.'

He nodded a smile hovering as his lips twitched. 'So long Molly Dawes I'll see you in a couple of weeks.'

He drove off his eyes watching her in the rear view mirror, as he turned to exit her road he turned quickly and gave her a wave. She waved back having not moved. He turned the radio on as _Everything little thing she does is magic_ played. He sang the words to himself and sighed things had just got very complicated…. This was definitely not covered in the Employee Code of Conduct book.

 **Five days later:**

Molly picked up the post as she closed the front door she'd had a long day at work and her temper was frayed after a long bus ride home. She stopped still as she saw an envelope addressed to her. She didn't recognise the writing as she opened it, inside was a disc and a folded piece of paper. It simply said:

 _Press play_

 _Sam and Charles. x_

Clutching the disc to her chest Molly ran up to her bedroom closing the door behind her. Luckily the house was quiet her Mum had taken the kids swimming and her Dad was at the pub. She slid the disc into her laptop navigating the opening of the folder. There was one document a video and she clicked on it.

A white sheet of paper was in front of her and she couldn't make out the writing at first but as it was moved back she could see it; _Dear Molly, wish you were here._

She took a breath as she stared hard at the laptop screen. Her hands felt clammy as she tried to calm herself a giggle breaking out as music started and she heard the intro of Right Said Fred's song 'Kiss' start. The paper was whipped away and Charles stood in front of her a hairbrush in his hand as he danced. Wearing a pair of shorts and a teeshirt his hair messy from the wind she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. He was laughing at someone who was off camera and he started mouthing the words using the hairbrush as a microphone:

 _Ah_

 _surrender me a kiss_

He was running his fingers through his hair as he looked down the camera lens. A very mischievous look crossing his face as he continued singing:

 _let me loose on you inch by inch._

He winked straight at the camera, she jumped back stunned. Was that for her?

 _The one and only reason is fun_

 _fun_

 _fun._

 _I said "Well baby_

A small boy jumped into the shot and _sang well_ baby towards Charles. She realised that must be Sam and watched him as he danced around his Dad. They were laughing, high fiving each other as the song continued. Sam didn't really know any of the words probably a good idea she thought as Charles leaned forward mouthing:

 _Don't talk just kiss_

 _let your tongue fool around_

 _let's fool a round_

He winked again and she felt herself blush. Sam continued to dance around Charles, waving his arms. She could see they were on the deck of the barge. She watched Charles as he threw his arms up in the air copying Sam, his teeshirt stretching up to reveal his flat stomach and a hint of tanned skin. She ran her tongue over her lips just as Charles sang:

 _we're beyond words and sound._

 _Don't talk just kiss_

 _let your tongue fool around_

 _let's fool around_

 _let's fool around_

The song finished and Charles held the camera up to his face. 'I'm coming back to you Molly Dawes.' He blew a kiss and she heard Sam giggling as the screen went black.

Molly looked over her shoulder as someone opened the door. Nan walked into the room. 'Whats that then?'

'Nothing its just a friend.'

'Well, it didn't look like bleeding nothing. Tell your Nan.'

So she did relieved to have someone to talk to, it'd been exhausting holding it all in. Nan made her replay the video laughing throughout. As it finished she stood up and smiled.

'You'd better pucker up Moll's thats gonna be some kiss.'

 ** _I had only intended this to be a one shot so the reviews for chapter 2 have been really nice. I am kind of making this up as I go along now as I have nothing plotted so I hope it works for you as a reader._**

 ** _I had to get Nan involved as I think she may want a spin in CJ's car one day._**

 ** _And this chapter is dedicated to the ff FB group who have made me laugh so much the last few days! You rock gals xx #ForeverFM_**


	4. Chapter 4

Charles eased the car into a space outside Molly's block of flats. He was excited to be seeing her after two weeks. He had changed his suit three times and discarded at least ten ties this morning.

He hadn't known what had come over him the day he made the video let alone copying it and sending it to her. Sam seemed to be excited that his Dad was happy and laughing and had made comments to that effect several times. He felt young and vibrant again and as he was only 32 he knew he should be feeling that. Before Molly he had felt like an old man for some reason, she had brought him back to life.

Rebecca had certainly noticed it remarking on the change when he dropped Sam off over the weekend. He almost thought she had been checking him out but had stopped when Simon her new boyfriend had appeared at the door.

Molly had texted him after she had seen the video it had secretly delighted him as he took it to mean she now had his number in her phone. Thinking of her kept him awake many nights he thought of her hair, her smile, her sassy walk, the way she said his name. He had it bad he knew it.

He looked up and took a deep breath as he saw her walking towards the car her hair caught up in a pony tail swinging back and forth as she walked quickly. He could feel his heart pounding and checked his hair in the mirror patting down an errant curl. As she reached the car she was smiling and made eye contact as she opened the door and looked in.

'So Mr James you made it back in one piece then.'

'I did indeed Miss Dawes. You getting in or just going to stand there smiling at me all day?'

'Ha ha well I've kinda enjoyed the bus the last couple of weeks. Just debating whether to head for the bus stop or get in.'

'Well, don't let me stop you.' Charles gave her a wink and put the car into gear looking over his shoulder as if to reverse back.

'No, no I'm joking wait.' Molly was giggling as she threw her bag and jacket in. She sat down in the car and reached for the seat belt.

He put the car back into neutral and reached behind his seat for a bag. As he dropped it onto her lap he laughed and spoke quickly. 'I didn't pick anything it was all Sam I just wanted to get that out there before you see whats in the bag.'

'Is this for me? You brought me a present?'

He nodded and gave her a swift grin as he prodded the bag motioning for her to retrieve the items inside.

'Its to say thanks for watering my plants even though I think you drowned a couple.' He smirked as he noticed the indignant look fly across her face. 'I'm joking you did a great job, they are flourishing and no one has ever alphabetised my mail before.'

'Oh I thought it might be easier, never had to sort someone's mail before.' She smiled shyly as he grinned back at her. He saw the blush rising from her neck and felt his pulse quicken as he watched her. He wanted to tell her he had missed her, missed this. But he felt tongue tied like a teenager again. Why did that happen when he was around her? _Man up James for Gods sake_ he said under his breath _._

She rooted in the bag pulling out a box of coco pops. 'Cereal?'

'Like I said I didn't choose anything. He loves coco pops he thought you would too.'

'Did he now, wonder why he thought that? You been rooting around in my desk at work?'

'Excuse me?'

'I love coco pops they are like my favourite cereal. I have a box in the bottom drawer of my desk. Never know when you might need a fix.'

'You sound like an addict Molly.'

'Yeah thats me boss, coco pops addict. Ha maybe I can join a group or something.'

'Hmmmm maybe. Right lets get this show on the road or else we will get stuck in serious traffic be late for work and then all hell will break loose.' He smiled at her as he looked over his shoulder to reverse.

'What?' She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

'What?' He laughed carrying on speaking. 'Good to be back thats all.'

She laughed again. 'Hmmmm yeah alright.'

'No I mean it, I'm glad to be back.'

'You missed being at work? I guess thats why you get a posh office and have a reserved parking space. I don't know any bleeder who is happy going back to work.'

'Ha, well they don't get to drive in with you Molly.' He glanced across her at he stopped at a set of traffic lights.

'You are without doubt the best part of my day and the one thing I missed whilst I was away. Oh and Smurf of course. His stories of Newport just brighten up my day.'

'What, you hardly know me? How could you have missed me?'

'Well I think I would know what I missed and didn't miss.'

She laughed shyly. 'Did you really miss me?'

'I did couldn't wait to get back. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with Sam he's part of my life. But, I wanted to come back.'

He watched her as she digested this information her face turned towards him her eyes confused and slightly wary.

As she went to speak his phone began ringing. He put a finger up to shhh her and hit the button.

'Rebecca to what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Charles what the bloody hell was going on on that boat?'

'Well, first off it wasn't a boat it was a barge we had a brilliant holiday and second I have no idea what you are talking about?'

'You made a video Charles are you doing porno movies or something?'

He spluttered as he tried to reply. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Sam says you made a video for someone called Molly and that you kept talking about her throughout the holiday. I hope you are not going to introduce him to her anytime soon. We need to discuss this if you are seeing someone.'

'You finished?' His voice was steely as he spoke. 'Rebecca you lost the right to tell me what to do quite a while ago we are divorced now you do remember that don't you?'

'Of course I do. What I mean is.'

'I know exactly what you mean and you need to stop. Molly is a friend a good friend actually but to be honest that is none of your business.'

'Charles.'

'Rebecca.' He looked at Molly and rolled his eyes causing her to giggle.

'Charles is there someone with you?'

'With me, what you mean in the car with me right now, this very minute?'

'Yes Charles right now.' Rebecca let out a huff as she finished talking at which point Charles aimed an imaginary gun at the phone and pulled the trigger. This made Molly giggle more. She tried to stifle it.

'Charles what is going on?'

'Sorry Bec-a, can't hear, cutting out, me you.'

'I can hear you perfectly.'

'Not working sorry I.' He hit the off button and burst out laughing,

Molly wagged a finger. 'OMG you are gonna be in so much trouble.'

'Yeah, whatever sanctimonious…..'

'Charles, Charles I'm still here are you there?'

'You hit the mute button you numpty turn it off.'

'Which button is that do it Molly will you I can't stop the car.'

Molly hit the off button as Rebecca called out again. There was silence in the car and then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

He spoke first. 'Perfect. Lets put the radio on and forget that bloody woman. This is not what car share is about. Sophie will kill me if you ever tell her what goes on on the way into work in my car.'

'What?'

'You know me spilling my guts out, singing my heart out, shouting my mouth off to my ex just normal stuff.'

Molly laughed. 'Yeah you are high maintenance.'

'Me? Nah!'

He gave her a grin as he went to hit the radio on button. He stopped and looked at her. 'But I meant it.'

'Huh meant what?'

'I missed you Molly, I, well I like you I like you a lot. Not in a boss type way or a we car share type way well I do but, more in a I want to get to know you better type way.' He held her gaze until she felt herself blushing and dropped her head.

'Right I see.'

'You do? I'm not sure I do. I'm not explaining myself very well. I want to take you on a date Molly. Do people still date? It's a while since I was out there. I think about you all the time. Its crazy I'm like a teenager day dreaming about you. I also have developed verbal diarrhoea must learn to engage brain and shut mouth.' He finally stopped speaking and gazed down at her as she raised her head and met his eyes. His brown eyes darkening as he held eye contact with her.

Molly giggled as she spoke feeling nervous, giddy. 'But like you are one of the bosses. I mean your like the number 2 in the company erm, like I don't know what to say.'

'I wont always be your boss Molly.' His voice came out in a whisper.

She looked around her and realised he had stopped the car and was parked in a lay-by. Turning her head back to him she spoke quietly.

'I guess. I like you too Charles and it'd be nice to go out.'

' _Nice_ , well thats a start Molly Dawes.' He turned the radio on and pulled the car back into traffic singing to the song playing. Molly rolled her eyes what was it about The Smiths she couldn't imagine anything worse but he seemed to know all the words…. She watched him under her lashes singing and smiling. He looked happy like he did on the video. He gave her a brief look as he sang, giving her a wink which made her blush.

 _Good times for a change_

 _See, the luck I've had_

 _Can make a good man_

 _Turn bad_

 _So please please please_

 _Let me, let me, let me_

 _Let me get what I want_

 _This time_

 _Haven't had a dream in a long time_

 _See, the life I've had_

 _Can make a good man bad_

 _So for once in my life_

 _Let me get what I want_

 _Lord knows, it would be the first time_

 _Lord knows, it would be the first time_

Molly realised the car had come to a halt and they were in the car park already. She hadn't spoken the rest of the journey in. She had sat there stunned, silent had he really said that to her? Maybe life was looking up. She snuck a look at him he was staring straight at her.

'So.' His eyes were warm and his face close to hers as he leaned towards her.

'So like what do we do now then?' She could feel her hands getting clammy. _Oh please don't reach for them_ she thought.

'Well Molly Dawes I'm going to take you out Friday night for dinner if your free and we are going to have a nice evening.'

She nodded. 'Okay Friday.'

'Molly theres just one more thing.'

'There is what more can you say.'

'Oh Molly Dawes don't talk just…' His lips descended onto hers capturing her unawares and she made a mental note to text Nan it definitely was some kiss…..

 ** _As always thanks for the very kind comments. Powering thru the writers block. ;o)_**

 ** _Thanx to the ff FB group for not letting me forget I had to get this chapter out and Bea/Helen who never let me forget!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Molly hopped onto the bus and found a seat at the back. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and smoothed her hair. She smiled to herself thinking of the evening ahead. It was going to be the prefect end to the week and what a week it had been.

Monday Charles had kissed her, Tuesday Charles had kissed her in fact he'd kissed her several times Tuesday. Wednesday he had gone out of town on a business trip. She'd heard whisperings of a new location and he'd told her he was on a scouting mission but couldn't say anymore.

She'd decided to take today as holiday and had spent the morning shopping for a new dress and then the afternoon being pampered. She'd had a manicure, facial and her hair had been styled in soft curls that framed her face. As she'd gazed at her reflection before leaving home she'd done a double take was that really her? She felt like Cinderella off to the ball. She looked so different coming downstairs she'd had to do a twirl for her Mum and Dad. Although twirling in front of a man sat on a sofa in his pants kinda brought her back to reality.

Charles had called her the night before letting her know he would have to meet her at the restaurant as he was driving back that afternoon. He'd sounded exhausted and fraught when she'd spoken to him. He was grumpy that he wouldn't be there to pick her up and it had taken a lot of effort on her part to cheer him up. She hadn't wanted to tell him she was taking a days holiday to prepare for the night he would have groaned and moaned even more.

She didn't come to Kensington that often and as she stood in front of 99 High Street she was unimpressed. It looked like a very posh, very old office block as she walked towards it. Little did she know what lay inside.

As she stepped out of the lift onto the seventh floor her mouth became dry and she found herself unable to form a simple sentence. She had never been anywhere like this never seen anything like this. How did somewhere like this exist in London having been met by a member of staff she had been whisked through the exotic metropolis that was the Rooftop Gardens. She was mesmerised as she followed someone called Philippe to a private terrace.

Charles had hired out a small dining room which had its own terrace and she was stood there when he found her. Glass of champagne in hand as she hung over the railings watching flamingo's wandering in a pool below her.

'Hey.'

She swung round at the sound of his voice. Her face lighting up as he came towards her. His hands slipping around her waist as he pulled her close, bringing his head down towards her. His lips connecting with hers as he pushed her back against the balustrade of the balcony.

Her head was dizzy as she kissed him back. A cheer went up somewhere and he smiled in the kiss reluctantly releasing her.

'I have been waiting all week to do that.' He laughed as Molly blushed in front of him and he reached out tucking her hair behind an ear.

'You look tired.'

'Yeah I feel it, its been a long week.'

'We didn't have to do this tonight ya know, we could have done it next week or something.'

He reached for her glass knocking back the champagne in one hit. 'Couldn't wait Molly Dawes I had to see you tonight. I missed you all week.'

'You saw me Tuesday. We spoke over the last two days how could you miss me?'

'You have no idea. I thought the M4 was never going to clear I've been in traffic hours. Didn't even get a chance to go home. But I should've look at you.'

He stepped back and gave a whistle as he gave her a look head to toe. 'Wow you look beautiful.'

'You don't look too shabby yourself.'

'Hmmmm I can categorically say I don't look half as good as you. Now lets get some more champagne and then eat I'm bloody starving.'

'This place Charles its amazing did you know there are flamingos walking around the garden?'

'I do one of them is called Splosh he and I go back a long way.' He winked as he took her hand and led her back inside.

'Its like a huge garden in the clouds. So beautiful I wanted to walk through it but didn't want you to arrive and not know where I was. And I wanted to walk around it with you.'

'We can walk around it later its beautiful I love it here but, first lets eat. Ah Philippe how are you?' He reached out to shake hands with the man guiding them to the table.

'Very good Charles nice to see you again, we haven't seen you for a long time. How are your parents?'

'They are good thanks. Mum will be furious I'm here without her though.'

'Im sure, she does love it here please send her my best.' Philippe poured two glasses of champagne placing them on the table, he took the empty glass from Charles before disappearing.

Charles pulled out the chair for Molly letting his fingers linger on the back of it as she sat down. He felt weary so weary and right now he needed to sleep, the last few days had been brutal. But there was no way he would've cancelled tonight. It'd been the only thing keeping him going this week.

He sat down opposite her and looked across the table. Molly was smiling her eyes bright as she looked straight back at him. They were handed menus and he dropped his gaze to scan the choices. He wondered quickly if she might be overwhelmed at the food choices.

'You want me to choose for you?'

'No.' She smiled as she dropped her gaze and he took a breath looking down at his menu. She was stunning tonight her hair had soft curls and it fell on her shoulders. The dress was cream with slashes of green through it. He didn't think she'd ever looked lovelier.

They ordered and he reached for his glass drinking the champagne quickly. He watched Philippe fill his glass up again and heard his stomach rumble. He laughed as Molly raised an eyebrow.

'I missed lunch.'

'I can tell well just so you know I ain't carrying you out of here. Not with these heels on.' She giggled and he sat back in the chair observing her he spoke quickly wanting to hear her voice. 'So tell me what you've done with yourself this week.'

'Oh not much work was well it was boring. No funny emails and no you to go to work with. So I took today off decided to go and get pampered. Bought a new dress had my hair done.'

'You did all that today? For tonight?'

She nodded. 'I wanted to look nice an that.'

'Oh Molly you are amazing.' He reached across the table and took her hand bringing it towards him and brushing his lips over it. 'You look breathtaking. I feel bad that you did all this and I turn up in a crumpled suit I've had on all day.'

'Hmmm yeah bloody scruff in ya Hugo Boss suit.'

'No really you are incredible, I felt so bad having to go away and then not picking you up tonight. You should have let me send a car though.'

'What for? I like the bus you can watch everything I like to look out.'

'Cars have windows you do know that?' He winked at her as he spoke watching the familiar blush wash over her face.

'Ha ha yeah funny.'

 _ **Im not sure what is going on with my ff but I've had to split into two chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The appetisers arrived and Charles ate quickly, the champagne having gone to his head on his empty stomach.

As the main course arrived he felt his dizziness start to subside glad to have ordered the chateaubriand. He was halfway through when he realised he hadn't spoken. He looked up and caught Molly's eye.

'Sorry this is a bad first date isn't it?'

'What you talking about? This place is amazing just the two of us and flamingos an that, I cant wait to walk around its just perfect Charles,'

'Okay good, I wanted to pick you up and start it properly. I feel bad about it all.'

Molly reached over and placed her hand on top of his.'Its fine you had a tough week you don't have to apologise to me.'

He nodded letting her words sink in. She was a revelation there was no way his ex wife would've accepted having to make her way to a restaurant on her own, he had struck gold with Molly he hoped that as everything came out about the business it would still be okay with them.'

Molly had never tasted food like this she had chosen dishes that she had never tried before. Her main had been Cornish crab she figured she would like it as she had eaten cockles once. It had been delicious. As the dessert was placed in front of her she cast a quick look at Charles he looked exhausted and had drunk a lot of wine having finished off the champagne. She knew he was tired and he obviously had had a stressful week. She felt slightly disappointed that he was drinking so much he hadn't said very much about his trip except to say that there would be some major changes coming up. She didn't want to push him and ask where he had been. Somewhere off the M4 but as she didn't drive it served no purpose to enlighten her.

Molly scooped the chocolate pave and moaned quietly as she tasted the hibiscus puree. She looked at Charles but he was focused on her mouth mesmerised by the swish of the spoon as she licked the chocolate from it. He looked up fascinated by the scene being played out before him and she watched as his eyes darkened focusing on her face.

'You okay Charles?'

'Yeah I'm more than okay.'

Molly nodded and finished off her dessert but feeling very self conscious as Charles had not taken his eyes off her and he looked like he might throw her across the table at any moment.

Philippe arrived as the dishes were cleared away and announced to them that the area in the gardens was ready. Charles nodded and stood quickly swaying slightly as he reached behind the chair for his jacket. He grabbed Molly's hand and they followed Philippe as he led them outside. Five minutes later and they were sat in the Spanish garden. The buildings around them creating the Mediterranean feel. Painted in pastel colours with stucco roofs. The plants a myriad of colours the grass so lush & green that Molly felt she was sitting somewhere else and not on a rooftop in London. Trees surrounded them and rustled gently in the evening breeze.

'So you like it then?' He broke the silence speaking quietly.

'This place?'

He nodded as he reached for his wine glass and slugged it back.

'I like it. I never knew it was here you've come here a lot?'

'Yeah my Mum found it years ago when I was a kid and she loved coming here. She's a member of the gardening club although they live in Bath now so she doesn't get here much.'

She couldn't imagine her parents coming to a place like this she smiled thinking of her dad sitting in his pants as she left home tonight. He would definitely not fit in here. Their worlds were so different tonight was evidence of that.

She turned her gaze back to Charles he was drunk. This was not what she had envisaged and she knew tomorrow he would feel like shit. The amount of alcohol he had consumed would give anyone a headache the next day.

He leaned forward and pulled her hands towards him.

'You know my flat is not far from here.'

'I know I've been there remember? Why are you looking at me like that?' Molly giggled.

'Whats funny there is nothing funny about that?'

'Nothing its just you said it like your desperate to lure me back there.'

'Well, did it work?'

'I think we need to get you home you've had a long week Charles.'

He nodded and stood up. 'But you will come home with me wont you. I need you Molly.'

'Right well lets get you out of here and we'll talk about it in the car.'

'Okay.' He pulled her close and nuzzled into her neck. 'God you smell so good.'

She turned and kissed him quickly. 'Eternity Calvin Klein now lets get a cab I don't think you should drive do you?'

'Car gone driver waiting for us.'

'What?'

'I sent my car home and there's a driver and car somewhere.'

'Right good lets find that then. She looked around and saw Philippe walking quickly towards them. He caught Molly's eye and said quickly he would assist them to the car he had called for it to be brought to the door. They got Charles into the lift together by now he was swaying and slurring his words.

'You look slo good Molly.' He flicked a strand of her hair as he leaned against the wall. 'You just so beautiful tonight.'

She looked at Philippe but he was staring straight ahead. After what seemed the longest lift ride they arrived to the ground floor. Philipe assisting Charles to the car as she walked ahead of them.

With Charles inside she turned to Philippe. 'Erm I'm not sure about paying for tonight I didn't bring much money with me.'

'Miss Dawes its all taken care of no need to worry.'

Relief flooded through Molly and she reached up to kiss Philippe on the cheek. 'Thank you so much.'

He stepped back caught off guard and did a quick nod before disappearing back into the building. Molly climbed into the car as Charles raised his head. 'Oh there you are darling lets go home okay.'

'Sure yes.' Molly leaned over the seat speaking to the driver. He knew Charles and knew where he lived so she settled back in the seat. Getting him out and into the lift had proved to be easy realising he was home he had practically skipped into the building pulling her behind him. Her plan was to get him into bed and then leave there was no way she was going to be doing anything with him tonight.

In the lift he leaned over her his eyes focusing on hers as he dropped his head. She was pressed up against the lift wall as he kissed her his tongue licking her lips. He spoke huskily, slowly. 'You taste of chocolate.'

'Oh right yes, that err well that was my dessert it was erm chocolate.'

'It's delicious. You taste delicious.'

 _Oh God how am I gonna handle this._ Panic swept through her as she saw how aroused Charles was. Hopefully he would pass out once he got into the flat. She felt his hands run down her arms and tried to focus up. _Don't make eye contact_ she looked down at the carpet hoping the lift would reach his floor soon. What was it with slow lift journeys tonight.

The lift doors opened and Charles staggered out pulling her behind him. He got into the flat and headed towards the bedroom flinging his jacket over a sofa as he walked and ignoring it as it hit the floor.

As he sank onto the bed he pulled Molly with him and she fell onto the bed he twisted to follow her and suddenly she was pinned underneath him.

'Charles I don't think we should do anything.'

'Huh Molly the room is spinning need to lie down.' Charles slid off her and fell face down on the bed. _'_ Oh bloody brilliant nice one.' She sat up quickly Molly knew she couldn't leave him like this so managed to roll him onto his back out of breath as she spoke. 'Don't want you suffocating you numpty.'

Should she undress him? She decided she should and took his shoes and socks off, undid his trousers sliding them off before unbuttoning his shirt and after a lot of wrangling managing to remove that too. She sat back exhausted and breathless not daring to look at him lying almost naked in front of her. He was snoring quietly but he looked perfect as she looked at him out of one eye. She knew she should go but she was tired herself and the thought of leaving him when he was like this did not sit easy with her. Perhaps she should bed was huge so she wouldn't disturb him. She pulled the duvet over him and went in search of something to put on finding a teeshirt she headed into the bathroom and quickly changed.

She texted her Mum telling her not to worry that she was staying in Charles spare room tonight. Quietly she hung her dress in his wardrobe and then climbed into the bed as far away from him as possible. She lay there watching him listening to him snoring. She reached for the light switch and the room was plunged into darkness. The only lights coming from outside across the city. Charles rolled towards her and flung an arm possessively across her stomach dragging her towards him, a leg rested over hers making sure she could not move.

'Right well thats that then I'm not going anywhere tonight.' _What a first date he would need to make it up to her_ she giggled at the thought of that.

Charles was so aware that he was wrapped around Molly. Every nerve in his body told him what he should be doing. Unfortunately a combination of nervousness, exhaustion and ending a bad week had culminated in him getting drunk. Right now there was nothing he could do except make sure she couldn't move. She was here and there was no way he was letting her go. He spoke gruffly into her neck before falling asleep.

'Told you I would lure you back.'

 ** _So I thought I'd better have the first date out of the car! Hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _For Lesley something to read as you start your vacation. xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

Charles woke and realised that not only was he not alone but he had a raging hangover. He slowly opened one eye trying to focus. Molly was fast asleep next to him her hair spread out on the pillow his breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her. She looked beautiful, peaceful. Unlike himself his head was banging, his mouth felt like tar had been dropped in it.

He tried to remember what had happened last night. He knew he had dragged Molly into his bedroom but, surely there was no way he'd been able to…. He lifted the duvet and saw he was wearing only his boxers. Shocked he dropped the duvet and closed his one eye what had happened, how had he got so naked? He heard a noise beside him and slowly opened both eyes to look at Molly. She was staring straight at him her eyes twinkling.

'Well, g'morning to you how is your head?' As she spoke he saw her trying to stifle a giggle and he grimaced before responding.

'I feel like crap as you can probably tell. It all went to shit last night didn't it?'

'It did but don't worry you can make it up to me sometime.'

'Okay well just so you know it wont be today. I don't think I can get out of bed I think I'm dying actually.'

She laughed and ran her hands through her hair. Trying to sit up she pulled a face and pointed down the bed. 'If you shift your legs off me I'll get up and make us some tea.'

'Coffee Molly, I need coffee.' He moved slowly to allow her to get up noticing she was wearing an old tee shirt of his. She looked amazing but he felt like hell right now and there was no way he could watch her wandering, he could barely focus, and her moving around was actually hurting his eyes.'

She disappeared into the bathroom and then went off to the kitchen in search of tea, he heard her swearing and banging about out there. His Nespresso machine was taking a mouthful of abuse as she tried to get it working. Didn't she know how fragile he was? Less noise…. He sat up slowly could he get up? The room spun slowly that would be a no, he pulled the pillows and laid back against them. How much had he actually drunk last night? He couldn't remember the last time this had happened to him. What had he been thinking? 'Obviously not thinking you cockwomble.' He said aloud to himself.

He closed his eyes the morning sun was filtering in to the room through the blinds. He should get up to shut them properly but his legs might give out and he was not sure his head could manage the movement right now. _What a first date it's a wonder she was still here_ he thought.

Molly appeared in front of him looking hot and bothered as she handed him a mug.

'That bleeding coffee machine tried to kill me. Its all swanky why cant you just have something simple. Teabag does me no fuss no bother, easy as.'

He breathed in the aroma of the Rosabaya. 'Its the only thing that can kickstart my day I've told you that. Well, that and as of today waking up next to you. Talking of that how did that happen, did we erm…'

Molly spluttered as she looked at him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and her eyes narrowed as she looked over the top of her mug of tea. 'You don't remember?'

He shook his head and moaned. 'Ahhh that hurts no I remember coming in here but thats it. Did you err undress me?'

She nodded and he saw her blush spreading as she spoke. 'Yep I kept my eyes closed the entire time. You were pretty out of it and I didn't want to leave you alone. But, I can head off, now I know you're okay and awake.' She stood up and looked around the room.

'Molly don't be silly you don't need to go anywhere I, well thank you no one has ever done anything like that for me before.'

'Hmmmm I didn't want anything to happen to you during the night. Why did you drink so much?' She sat back down on the bed pulling her legs underneath her as she watched him scrambling to put together a coherent sentence.

'Huh well I was nervous, I was pissed off I was running late and couldn't pick you up and I've had a shit week. Add all that together and you get a lethal combination of a casualty of war. The war being the M4, Bath and anything else you can think of.' He smirked as he finished speaking.

'Or it could just be a casualty of fuck muppetry.' She laughed as she spoke and he grinned back at her.

'Indeed but, it was all my fault Molly I let you down I'm sorry.'

'Right lets just stop with the apologies okay. No one died it was a great place and maybe we can go back one day, like not next week they will probably need to restock the wine cellars an that.'

'Ha yeah very funny.'

'When you think about it, it kinda is.'

'I beg to differ my head is splitting.'

'Right let me make some toast and then you can take some painkillers.'

'Hmmm nurse Molly I like that.'

'Oi don't get any funny ideas. I'm gonna get dressed and then will sort that out.'

'Don't get dressed on my account. Now my eyes are focussing I quite like watching you wander around in my Pink Floyd tee shirt.'

'Yeah I bet, it's barely covering my bum you dirty bugger. What is it a shop or something?'

'What?'

'Pink Floyd sounds dead posh.'

He groaned and closed his eyes. 'God I'm an old git compared to you they are a rock band totally amazing.'

'I thought you liked Wham an stuff?'

'I like a lot of stuff an that Miss Dawes. Now please get me something for my head before it explodes.'

Molly jumped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom appearing a few minutes later in her dress from the night before.

As she headed towards the kitchen he called out. 'I really do like that dress.'

She swung round to him the skirt flaring out as she turned. 'Its well nice init. I love it, feel like a Princess and I guess I'm lucky you didn't puke over it last night.' She poked her tongue out and skipped off to the kitchen.

Molly found some bread in the freezer and popped it into the toaster. Now she'd got the hang of the coffee machine she got another capsule to make a fresh cup for Charles. She found a tray in a cupboard and after buttering the toast headed back to the bedroom. He was lying back on the pillows his eyes closed. He was so pale, she was glad she had stayed relieved he was okay. Although it could be seen as some elaborate plan on his part to get her to stay over. She giggled quietly there was no way last night he'd been capable of making a plan. She bent down as she placed the tray on the bedside table.

As she went to stand up his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the bed and onto his lap. It happened so fast that before she could speak his lips had found hers. He tasted of toothpaste and she heard herself moan as the kiss deepened. Her hands snaking around his neck her fingers twisting the curls at his nape. She heard him moan but knew it was a moan of pain and she opened her eyes watching his face contort in hangover hell. He reluctantly released her and his hand reached out to caress her face.

He sighed as he spoke. 'I've been desperate to kiss you all morning.' His eyes didn't leave hers as he spoke. She smiled back at him as she put a hand over his.

'I think I got that thanks for brushing your teeth before you did.'

'You're welcome I wanted it to be special.'

'Hmmm it was. Now lets eat the cold toast and you can take some aspirin.' She turned and stretched out to retrieve the tray moving off his lap to place it across his legs.

'You are quite bossy Nurse Molly.' He winked as he caught her eye and she felt herself blushing. She wasn't sure how him winking at her had such an effect but it did.

'Thats Miss Dawes to you. I'm the medic so eat some toast and if you are good I will give you these.' She held up a packet of aspirin. He grinned as he took a bite of toast. 'Yes boss.'

As he swallowed the pills she stood up and picked up the tray. 'Right I think you'll be good to go so I'm gonna head home.'

'What, no you cant leave me what if I fall or something?' He pulled a sad face at her.

'Charles you have a hangover not a broken leg. I need to get out of this dress and….. Oi smut face stop that look.'

'What?' He held his hands up. 'I didn't say anything.'

'You didn't need to its all over your face.'

'I'm human Molly you look beautiful and I, well I don't want you to go cant you stay?'

'I definitely need some different clothes I cant walk around in this dress all day.' She could feel her resistance breaking down. 'Okay I'll make you a deal. I will go home and get changed and come back later for a while.'

She watched him as he slid back onto the pillows closing his eyes. 'It's a deal, don't be long.'

Was he really going back to sleep? It appeared he was although she was sure she saw his lips twitching as she left the bedroom.

Home was quiet when she stepped through the front door and she headed upstairs quickly. Standing under the shower a few minutes later she thought back over the last few hours. Smiling to herself at how lovely it had been waking up next to Charles. Even with a hangover he looked good it was unfair she wouldn't look like that. She remembered her 18th birthday when she had had far too many shots. Ugh never again she had vowed after that night.

But despite everything she'd had a date with Charles James the frosty ice king as people called him at work. That kiss this morning let her know he was quite the opposite. She touched her lips and giggled as the words of a certain song popped into her head;

 _Don't talk just kiss_

 _let your tongue fool around_

 _let's fool a round_

She was in her bedroom drying her hair when her phone beeped. She reached into her bag pulling it out and swiping the screen.

 _Pack for the weekend I might gonna need a medic_

'Pack for the weekend? What does that even mean?' She spoke as she quickly tapped a message back.

 _Miss Dawes I need you. I'll sleep in Sam's room you can take mine._

 _We can drive to work together on Monday. Please say yes…._

She sat there staring at the message what did she do now? The door opened and Nan looked in. Molly's confused face greeted her as she walked towards her.

'What's going on?'

'Nothing Nan just thinking.'

'Hmmm you thinking sounds dangerous Moll's.'

'Nan come on.'

'Come on what, tell me.' Nan plonked herself down on the stool by Molly's bed.

'I stayed at Charles flat last night. Nothing happened Nan wipe that smirk off ya face. He just text me and told me to come and stay for the weekend and go to work from his Monday.'

'So whats the problem? He's a looker, a keeper I'd say. Don't wait to be asked twice Moll's. Get yer stuff and get over there.'

Molly laughed and jumped up hugging Nan before she reached under her bed for a bag. 'Nan you are a bad influence. But when you put it like that. Only thing is Mum & Dad….'

'You leave them to me. Get yourself back to that man and enjoy yourself Molls. He's the one I feel it.'

'Thanks Nan.' Molly started throwing things into her bag not sure what to take so taking more than she probably needed.

'Moll's aint you forgetting something.' Nan nodded towards the phone. 'You'd better tell him you're on your way back or else the poor sod will go crazy.'

Molly reached for her phone and simply typed

 _Yes_ ….

 ** _Thanx as always to the ff Group. Ladies your feedback is totes amaze!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Molly let herself into Charles flat it was quiet very quiet. She made the assumption he was still in bed and dropped her overnight bag at the edge of the lounge area. She walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries from M&S and left it on the counter top continuing her walk through to the bedroom. As she neared it she heard the noise of the TV and Charles laughing at something.

She pushed the door open folding her arms as she leaned on the door frame.

'Everything alright here?'

'Oh Molly at last, come and cuddle up there is a great old B&W movie on TV.

'I don't watch them old movie's all big old houses an that, well scary.'

'You don't know what you're missing, they are, well they are perfect. So come on I need you to take care of me and the best place you can do that is here.' Charles patted the empty side of the bed giving her a wink as he gave an incline of his head.

'Five minutes right now I need to eat something so I'm gonna make us some lunch. You hungry?'

'Weeeell depends what you've got. My head still hurts I cant get up. I need to stay in bed Molly.'

As she turned on her heel she gave a snort and said. 'Yeah right course you do. Bloody perv I know what your game is.'

'And whats that?'

Molly stopped and turned to look at him. 'Oh you know puppy dog eyes giving me that let me lure you over here look. I'm onto you mate.'

'But did it work?' He gave a smirk as he nestled back down on the pillows.

'I'm here aint I?'

'You are indeed Miss Dawes. Don't be gone long I've got another lovely old movie for us to watch.'

Molly rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen. Men with hangovers were the worst her Dad was the same. Although he sat on the sofa in his pants telling them how awful he felt. At least Charles had the right idea of staying in bed. She gave a chuckle to herself as she thought back over last night and how drunk he had been. Despite his raging hangover he looked so good and she wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him in that big bed. Impure thoughts washed over her and she felt herself blushing glad to be out of his view.

'Focus up Dawes.' She said aloud. _Get a bloody grip_ she thought to herself

The kitchen was state of the art and had everything you might need she noticed as she went about her tasks. She put the food items in the fridge having spent far too much money but she rarely got to shop there so it had been lovely to buy the delicious food on offer. She prepared their lunch and made some tea for her and coffee for him. Proud of herself having got the hang of the Nespresso machine now.

Walking back to the bedroom a few minutes later she was surprised to find an empty bed. She put the tray down on the bedside cabinet. The bathroom door was ajar and she could hear the shower running. She could also hear Charles singing she walked across the bedroom hovering outside and listening. Giggling quietly as she heard the song choice.

 _And maybe he sings off-key_

 _But that's all right by me, yeah_

 _Cause what he does, he does so well_

 _Makes me wanna yell_

 _Let's hear it for the boy_

 _Oh, let's give the boy a hand_

 _Let's hear it for my baby_

 _You know you gotta understand_

Molly's eyes began to water as she listened to the voice singing loudly. He was really getting into it with lots of oohs and whoops. Her giggles turned into laughter and before she knew it she was standing in front of him as he pulled open the door of the bathroom.

He stood leaning on the door frame with a towel wrapped around his waist a hand holding it in place. She felt the laughter catch in her throat. 'Oh you heard me.' He looked down at her as he pushed a hand through his wet hair.

'Oh yeah I heard you alright. Whats so bloody funny?'

'Erm well, its just you singing in the shower an that. Its funny thats all.'

'Is that so Miss Dawes well I will tell what is funny me giving you a hug right now.'

'No way stay back.' She put a hand out to stop him giggling as she did so.

Molly stepped back as Charles walked towards her a smirk across his face as he knotted the towel at his waist to free his hands and reaching out to catch her as she tried to move away. He pulled her towards his damp bare chest running his hands down her back as he held her tight. She leaned her head back to look up at him watching as his smile turned to something else.

'Not laughing now Molly?' His voice low as his eyes bore into hers and despite her wriggling he held her firm.

'Charles I'm getting soaked now I'll need to change.'

'What a wonderful idea.' He pushed her back until her legs were against the bed. She looked around her not sure how to manoeuvre out of this vice like grip.

'You're not going anywhere Molly Dawes we're gonna take those wet clothes off you.' As he finished speaking she cast a shy look towards his face meeting his eyes as his head came down towards her and his lips found hers. With one swift movement she was on her back with him hovering over her. A hand caressing her face as he pushed her hair away. His face smiling at her as he leaned back observing her.

'Remind me Monday to go and see Sophie.'

'What Sophie in HR?'

'Thats the one, must buy her a bunch of flowers or something to say thanks for pairing us up with carshare.'

Molly giggled and snuck her arms around his neck pulling him closer. 'Best not tell her why you like carshare so much.'

He smiled down at her replying quickly. 'Good point forget the flowers lets move onto plan B.'

'Plan B?'

'This.' Charles lips crashed onto Molly's and the last words she heard were…

 _Let's hear it for the boy_

 _Oh, let's give the boy a hand_

 _Let's hear it for my baby_

 _You know you gotta understand_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Charles woke to an elbow in the ribs from Molly. 'Come on you lazy git gotta go to work today.'

He groaned and rolled onto his back opening one eye as he watched her leap out of bed. 'Why oh why are you so bloody jolly in the morning. It's not right.' Molly laughed as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out a hanger with her blouse and skirt on it. 'Come back to bed.' He watched her as she busied herself his teeshirt dwarfing her slender frame. 'Seriously Molly come back to bed its like 6am we don't need to get up yet I can think of far more interesting things we could be doing.' She giggled and stopped near the bed her hands on her hips as she began to speak.

'Hmmmm I guess but I was thinking if I got up now and went for a shower you might come and scrub my back but, if your too tired….' Charles threw back the duvet hopping out of the bed and reaching the door of the bathroom before her. Grabbing her hand he pulled her through the door. 'You have the best ideas Miss Dawes.'

Driving to work was a different experience for him this morning he felt pure elation and happiness something that had not been felt by him in a very long time. Their weekend together had been magical. Molly made him laugh like no one else could. She got him and not many people did.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he navigated into the car park she had been fidgeting most of the way and as he pulled into his space and turned the car off he turned to face her.

'Right what is it?'

She looked at him blankly. 'What?'

'You've barely spoken since we got in the car. Out with it Miss Dawes.'

'I've been thinking?'

'Oh dear that does sound dangerous.'

'Ha yeah well my teachers did say if I had half a brain I'd be dangerous!'

'You're thinking about how this affects us at work?'

She nodded. He leaned towards her his arm reaching around her shoulders. 'We don't need to tell anyone Molly this is our business ok.'

She smiled brightly and leaned towards him her lips brushing his. 'Thanks you are too bloody clever you know that?'

'Yeah I'm brilliant now come on lets get this day over with. I'm going to need an early night I just know it.' He gave a wink as he opened the car door and climbed out. Giving her a smile as they walked towards the lifts together.

As they stood side by side in the lift he looked down at her. She had a serious look on her face as they approached her floor and as the door slid open she gave him a nudge before stepping out. A moment of mischievousness came over him and he couldn't resist calling her and stepping forward in the lift. She looked in as she heard her name called. 'Molly did you turn the Nespresso machine off before we left home?'

'Huh. What?' Her face was bright red as she flustered over a response and he smacked his briefcase as though he had remembered something important. 'Nope I did it sorry darling. See you later have a good day.' To finish it off he blew a kiss and gave her wink. Molly had not moved her face completely frozen as she stared open mouthed at him.

As the lift doors closed the last thing he saw was her flabbergasted face. He turned to Kate from marketing and laughed. 'We are always leaving it on, one day we'll probably burn the house down.' She gazed up at him and nodded slowly her brain in overdrive at what she'd just witnessed. The remaining occupants began giving each other sideway glances and he knew it had worked.

As he stepped out on his floor and walked towards his office he began whistling. Superb plan executed to perfection. _That will keep the gossips going for a few days and then we can get on with our lives._ He had decided to just get it over and done with there was no way he wanted to hide this. _What was it someone had once said to him just do the deed and ask for forgiveness after?_

He was greeted by his PA Jo. 'Morning Charles.'

He smiled at her and spoke quickly. 'Hi, Jo you need to get me the name of a florist I need a really big bunch of flowers asap!'

 ** _We are almost at the end of this story…. One chapter to go._**

 ** _Thanx for the comments as always._**


	9. Chapter 9

As Charles headed towards his office he wondered how his life had gotten so good the last few months. Molly had all but moved into his flat but still wouldn't move in completely even though he asked her on a regular basis. Her response back a couple of months ago had been about saving for her flat he'd realised how younger she was than him and perhaps this'd happened too quickly. But then in the next breath he realised how happy she made him and he hoped he made her so he knew everything would work out. There was always one definite thought in his mind and that was no way he was ever letting her out of his sight, she was the one.

This was a big week for the company with the opening of new offices and despite wanting to tell Molly what was coming up he had maintained the confidentiality. To be fair she hadn't pushed him to share it but he didn't want to keep any secrets from her. He had spent far too long living with secrets when married to Rebecca so was not going to repeat that. She knew this was an important week for the company but nothing else. His plan was to tell her everything tonight and really hope she would be onboard with what he was going to suggest.

As he sat down at his desk he reached across to switch on his PC his eyes focused on the photo next to it. Him, Molly and Sam on the London Eye. He had finally managed to get her to do it a couple of weeks ago even though she complained of a fear of heights and had clung to him most of the time. He'd rather liked that though.

Looking up as Jeff breezed in he switched into work mode quickly. An hour later they had agreed what was to be said to the employees today. Charles was to make a brief announcement today and start the ball rolling.

Molly stood with Smurf and the rest of her department waiting for Jeff and Charles to appear. She had been dreading this moment she was expecting bad news, Charles had been distant and quiet the last couple of days and she knew it was whatever was going to be announced today.

Charles walked in ahead of Jeff and she watched him as he searched the faces looking for her giving her a quick smile as he walked to the front of the room. Jeff stood beside him as Charles began speaking. She watched mesmerised as he raised a hand to hush the group. He always looked good in that navy suit she thought and a blush rose as she thought about how he looked out of it.

'Good morning everyone and thank you for taking some time out of your day to hear our exciting news. As you know the last 18 months has seen our company increase to the point that we now need to look at opportunities both in the UK and outside of the UK. We are therefore delighted to announce that we will be opening a New York office within the next six months and an office in Bath which Jeff will relocate to.'

He stopped talking letting the words sink in to the people standing in the room. A hush had descended as he'd begun talking and now people were whispering to each other as the news settled with them. He sought out Molly's face she was watching him her face pink. He knew that look and turned away he needed to focus up or else he'd be running across the room to kiss her. He raised his hands to bring the room back to order.

'Now I know a lot of you will be worried about jobs and paying your bills. So let me assure everyone here no one will lose their job this is a great opportunity for us to reach a wider audience and build the business. This is an expansion and it will be good for all of us.' He stepped back as Jeff walked forward.

'Thanks Charles. Guys we don't get together very often and share good news in this type of forum but I want to let you know this is all good. We are in a strong financial position and we have a group of backers who will ensure success in the USA for that part of the business. I'm proud of the work we've done as a team and what we can achieve in the future. Now we will have more announcements during the week so I want to invite you back here on Wednesday same time to hear more exciting updates. Cheers guys lets get back to work.'

Charles watched the faces in the room as they listened to Jeff. Concern, elation, surprise written across them. He began clapping as Jeff finished and the room joined in before people began shuffling out. Looking for Molly he saw her walking quickly with Smurf who could not hide his delight. Over his dead body was he taking bloody Smurf to New York. There was only one person he was taking with him. Well, if she said yes of course…..

Molly was leaning on the car as he walked towards her. She'd been busy all afternoon so he'd had to wait to get her on her own. He pushed her back against the car and leaned in for a kiss sighing as he felt her body relax into his. 'I've been wanting to do that all day.' He stood back running fingers through his hair. 'I'm knackered and it's only Monday.'

She stepped away from him walking to the passenger side. 'You will definitely need an early night then.' She winked as she disappeared from view getting into the car. He walked to the drivers side and climbed in.

'So whats everyone saying then good, bad, don't care?' He reversed the car out and swung it out of the car park into the evening light.

'Oh you know whats gonna happen to them. Why Bath, why New York. Who will go to New York all that sort of stuff.'

'Right so a normal day then.' He gave a weary laugh. 'Lets forget about work right now and stick the radio on. I need some Forever FM cheer.' He hit the on switch and the intro to a Madness song was playing. 'Ah I love this one.'

 _I never thought I'd miss you_

 _Half as much as I do_

 _And I never thought I'd feel this way_

 _The way I feel_

 _About you_

 _As soon as I wake up_

 _Every night, every day_

 _I know that it's you I need_

 _To take the blues away_

Molly gazed out the window as he drove. Listening to him singing she had no idea what this song was. But he knew the words. He knew the words to every song it seemed.

As the song neared the end Charles reached for Molly's hand and gave it a squeeze she turned and gave a quizzical look in return. They were sitting at a traffic lights as he gazed across the dark car at her. Her eyes searched his face she knew something was up that was the thing with them they instantly knew when the other was out of sorts.

 _As soon as I wake up_

 _Every night, every day_

 _I know that it's you I need_

 _To take the blues away_

 _It must be love, love, love_

 _It must be love, love, love_

 _Nothing more, nothing less_

 _Love is the best_

 _'_ I've not heard that song in years love it.' He released her hand and drove on. He had so much he needed to say did he do it at home? Did he take her out? He wasn't sure which would be the best and so opted to go home at least if she fell out with him there he wouldn't have people looking at him.

They had a takeaway for dinner and were lying on the sofa with some old movie playing on the TV. Molly was laughing quietly as he worked on his laptop glancing up every now and then to see what was happening. He finally closed it and placed it on the floor. He looked down the sofa at her lying at the other end. The film was almost finished and he jumped up to refill their wine glasses and sat back down closing his eyes waiting for the end music to start.

'Come on then I know you've got something to tell me its like you got ants in yer pants or something.' He opened his eyes and turned his head slowly she was sitting up leaning on the back of the sofa her head resting on her arms. He took a breath.

'Right, okay. So the New York office I'm going to be heading it up and doing the launch. Jeff's kids are all in school and he doesn't want to uproot them so it makes sense for me to do it.'

'Whoah, what does this mean? Will you come back. What I mean is will you work here and there.' He shook his head. 'No I'll be living there for at least a year maybe longer don't know right now.'

'Oh.' Molly's head dropped into her arms and he heard her gulp back a sob.

'Molly?' She looked up her eyes glistening as she met his. 'I'm not going without you. Will you come with me?'

'Huh what come to New York?'

He reached across the sofa brushing her hair behind her shoulders. 'Yes come to New York.'

'Charles I don't know what to say. I mean what about my job, my family and Sam what about him. OMG New York this is crazy.' He watched her as she stood up pacing around the room talking to herself and then flinging a comment his way every few minutes. He uncurled himself from the sofa and stood up walking over to her and pulling her close. She stopped talking and slumped against him.

'Its New York Charles.'

'I know but it could be amazing for us. We can live in the city or outside wherever you want. I don't care as long as we're together. Sam will come out for holidays, we'll come back here. We can make it work.' She pushed him away. 'But its New York I mean Carrie Bradshaw lived in New York.'

'Oh right is she a friend of yours?' She thumped him on the shoulder. 'No you prannet she was in Sex and the City. I mean its New York.'

'I know Molly so is that a yes then?' He leaned against the sofa concerned as she began pacing again her mind whirring. He didn't have a clue who this Carrie woman was and made a mental note to google her tomorrow. Suddenly she launched at him knocking him off his feet so they fell onto the sofa. As they landed in a heap of tangled limbs she reached for his face cupping it in front of her as she spoke through tears.

'Yes.'

'You mean it.' He searched her face quickly. She nodded and reached up to kiss him. Talking as she did so. 'I'm moving to New York OMG!'

Lying on the sofa wrapped around each other Charles spoke first. 'I love you.' Molly smiled as she pushed a flop of hair back from his face. 'I love you.'

He looked down and then back at her taking a deep breath as he went to speak. 'I don't know how to say this.' Molly looked at him concerned.

He spoke quietly. 'Will you marry me?'

A sob rose up her throat as she tried to speak. 'Yes.' He sat up and reached behind him pulling a box from under the cushions. 'Good so now you can have this.' Molly sat up quickly tears falling down her face as Charles took a ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her.

'Charles is this really happening?' He nodded. 'Wow I didn't expect this today I thought you were gonna dump me and go find some supermodel over there.'

He stood up reaching for her and pulled her towards the bedroom. 'No way Dawsey you are stuck with me!'

xxxxxxxx

Molly heard someone talking and opened her eyes. She turned to look at Charles who was pointing at the window. She leaned forward excitedly and looked out at the New York skyline.

As she did so she heard him whisper in her ear 'We're nearly there.'

 ** _So a very happy ending. Thanks for all the lovely comments on this story. I loved the proposal scene in My big fat Greek wedding so it was loosely based on that._**

 ** _I never intended to go past a one shot but have liked seeing this fun Charles appear._**

 ** _I might do a Molly and Charles in New York…. Not sure I can let this one go yet. x_**


End file.
